Random Things To Do At WalMart
by Heavens-Angel96
Summary: Alvin has a boring time when he is forced to go to Wal-Mart with his family. But when Dave bribes him with tickets to Green Day to behave, Alvin is willing to stay quiet for the rest of the Wal-Mart trip. However, with Alvin, it's easier said than done...  *currently on hiatus*


**Yes! New story time! This one is kind of based on those copy-paste-to-your-profile type things about random things to do when you're bored at Wal-Mart. I thought they were hilarious. When I read them, I instantly thought about Alvin, who never seems to stop trouble when it comes to him... You might be asking, "What will he do this time?"  
Well, read and see. :)**

**Random Things to Do At Wal-Mart**

"Aaaauuuggghhhhh," Alvin groaned loudly, leaning back in the car seat next to Theodore. "Going to Wal-Mart sucks."

Dave gave a heavy sigh. "Alvin, I told you. We're only here to do some grocery shopping. Then you can do whatever you want later."

"But grocery shopping suuuuucksss," he moaned, leaning sideways, his head landing on Theodore's legs. Theodore flinched a little in alarm.

Simon pushed his wide-rimmed glasses up his nose, trying to stay calm in spite of Alvin's constant whining. And by the way Dave's jaw began to tense, as Simon noticed from his perch in the passenger seat, that Dave was trying to keep his cool as well. "Why don't you try to occupy yourself, Alvin? Count how many red cars there are passing by on the street or something."

"But that's booooooriiiiinggg, Simon," Alvin huffed. "We've been out all day. We've been to the bookstore, the mall, Target…"

"I thought you liked Target," Dave pointed out.

Alvin snorted and sat back up. "Yeah. When we're not there to buy underwear. Which, by the way, was the reason why those girls avoided me and kept giggling at me whenever they passed."

"Hmm, you mean the ones that saw those really adorable unicorn boxers you held up in their direction?" Simon quipped, smirking.

Theodore stifled a laugh.

Alvin crossed his arms and sat back in his seat, muttering, "If I'd have know they still sell boxers like that, I would have had time to put them down."

Simon looked back at his brother with the smirk. "At least I didn't get caught with them, huh? Otherwise they wouldn't have given me their numbers." He waved two pieces of notebook paper at Alvin.

Alvin frowned. "I know something else that sucks even worse than grocery shopping…"

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's that, Alvin? Come on, don't be shy. I think I can take it."

Before Alvin could answer, Dave shouted, "Alright, fellas, that's enough. Now, we're just gonna go to Wal-Mart, get groceries, and get out. I don't want any complaints or any picking of fights between you two. Are we clear?"

"Yeah," the boys answered guiltily. "Sorry, Dave."

Dave concentrated on the road, and then let out a huge sigh. "Okay, Alvin, since you're _so_ completely bored, I guess you're just gonna have to miss out on that Green Day concert this weekend-"

"Green Day?" Just hearing the name of his favorite band perked the Chipmunk up.

Just like Dave thought it would.

"Yep," he said nonchalantly, shrugging. "I'd managed to get tickets for all three of you to go tomorrow night."

The boys seemed mesmerized by his words. They had tried to get tickets to Green Day concerts for the past few years, but they were almost always immediately sold out.

Dave sighed sadly, shaking his head. "But, if you guys would rather stay home tomorrow instead of seeing them-"

"No!" Alvin said loudly, but lowered his voice. "I-I mean, that won't be necessary. If you had already gotten tickets, then there's no point in wasting them, right?"

"Okay, then, Alvin," Dave said as they pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot which, since it was Saturday, was filled with a bunch of pedestrians and impatiently circling cars that honked at whoever was in their path. After snagging a spot in the front of the store, Dave turned the car off and took out the key. He turned to look eye-to-eye at Alvin. "I have a preposition for you. If you can get through this trip to Wal-Mart without complaining, groaning, being annoying or causing trouble, I'll give you the tickets. Is that a deal?"

Alvin thought about it. Let's see: behaving + sucking up to Dave - being annoying - getting into trouble = happy Alvin at a Green Day concert.

That equation just didn't get simpler enough.

"I'll do it!" he decided enthusiastically, frantically unbuckling his seatbelt. He opened the car door before Dave cried, "I'm serious, Alvin! Don't get into any mischief!"

Alvin rolled his ocean-blue eyes. "Seriously, Dave. I'm sixteen now. I'm practically a grown man. I think I can go through with it. Besides, what's the worst that can happen? Have I ever let you down before?" And with that question floating in the air, he jumped out of the car and bolted for the entrance of the store.

"Boy, he has pretty boundless enthusiasm, doesn't he?" Simon murmured, watching him go.

Dave turned to Simon. "I need you to watch him, Simon."

Simon blinked. "Why? You heard Alvin. He thinks he's a man now."

"I just need you to watch him, make sure he doesn't hurt himself or do anything stupid. You know how Alvin's behavior can relapse in a huge store like this. Can you do that?"

"Well… I…oh, okay," Simon said hesitantly.

"That means you too, Theo," Dave nodded toward Theodore. "Can you watch Alvin?"

Theodore nodded slowly, trying to process what he was agreeing to.

Dave sighed with relief. "Thanks, guys." He got out of the car, and the boys immediately followed. "I'm glad I can trust you guys with this stuff. At least I know that I can count on you to keep Alvin out of trouble."

Simon smiled a stiff smile. "Great."

"I'm counting on you guys to keep him under control."

"Great," Simon repeated unenthusiastically.

Dave pulled a list out of his pocket as they came near the entrance. "Well, we should get started in the grocery section."

The boys followed, thinking about Alvin. Simon and Theodore knew just too well that if anyone could cause trouble in a heartbeat, it was definitely Alvin.

He wouldn't be able to stay in one place too long. That would just make his energy bigger and stronger when he erupted.

And, of course, they were right.

**Well, I can't tell you much about that. After all, it is just an introduction to what will happen in this story. The new chapters begin soon. Sayonara! :)**


End file.
